solo seré tu muñeca
by beato-neko-chibi93
Summary: me encontraste,me hiciste feliz,quise decirte gracias pero no pude decirlo quiero estar contigo "EL" mi salvador, mi dios, mi dueño, mi padre, mi sueño...quiero estar contigo Drocell Keinz..solo seré..tu muñeca...por favor pasen a leer juro que no se arrepentirán me esforzó mucho en este fic espero sea de su agrado


Hola,les traigo mi primer fic..de Drocell owo,la idea me llego cuando miraba mis muñecas de porcelana -w- bueno sin mas el fic

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*******/*/*/*

Hola, mi nombre es..bueno, para ser franca…no se cual sea mi nombre pero, en ocasiones "EL"me llama Yuuki a si que eh de suponer que ese es mi nombre. Si te has de preguntar quien soy yo pues, bueno…soy una marioneta…soy todo y nada a la vez, soy ese juguete de tu infancia al que,con el pasar de los años fuiste abandonando dejando al confidente de tus secretos atrás. El resentimiento que guardan tus juguetes hacia ti por haberles abandonado se guarda un una pequeña caja de madera, tiene tallados varios símbolos extraños y un corazón roto…el hecho de que este roto es por ti..cada vez que miras tus juguetes y los ignoras algo en ellos se rompa….eso que se rompe es su corazón.

"EL" mi salvador, mi dios, mi dueño, mi padre, mi sueño…."EL" me trajo de nuevo a lo que se le llama "vida".

Aun recuerdo cuando "EL" me salvo, recuerdo lo que me dijo..cuando tuvo piedad de mi..

Yo estaba en un callejón oscuro, en un contenedor de basura había sido el regalo de una niña para su cumpleaños pero..me rompí y ella sin mas me desecho, dejando me ahí en el contenedor, con las ratas de compañeras, estaba sucia llena de moho, con frio pensando si ese era el final que merecía, si había hecho algo mal para terminar a si….llenándome de resentimiento hasta que escuche su voz.

_Vaya..mira que tenemos aquí…una muñeca, pobre de ti…debes sentirte mal_-dijo tomándome entre sus manos, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color morado-_no te preocupes ,ahora yo cuidare de ti..siéntete segura conmigo..ahora yo seré tu dueño-_dijo cargándome y envolviéndome en su abrigo con el, mientras caminaba podía sentir su pecho, podía sentir un poco de calor que emanaba de el, podía sentirme protegida, sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, a si que sin moverme mucho puse mi pequeña mano de muñeca en su pecho y me aferre a su camisa, no se si "EL" se daría cuenta de eso porque pude ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Llegamos a una tienda de juguetes, cuando entramos pude sentir las miradas de los demás juguetes , sus miradas eran de odio porque, aunque no lo creas los juguetes somos bastante posesivos con nuestros dueños y parece que ellos eran juguetes de mi salvador.

Recuerdo que después de eso, me llevo a una habitación oscura y extraña, llena de artefactos desconocidos para mi,me sento en una pequeña silla y me dijo:

-_estas bastante descuidada, hay que arreglarte para que te veas hermosa- _para limpiarme con extremo cuidado, después me quito mi sucio y viejo vestido de color de lo que alguna vez fue azul,me cambio esos sucias zapatillas color marron por unas negras,de charol con un pequeño tacon mi brazo derecho estaba completamente roto y "EL" me lo remplazo, limpio y limo mis uñas, cepillo de enredado cabello azul oscuro, me vistió con ropa nueva, un hermoso vestido color vino con encajes blancos y un pequeño y lindo delantal.

-_tus ojos…tus ojos me desagradan..son negros y comunes_-que palabras mas hirientes, sentía como un dolor oprimía mi pecho de trapo ¿Por qué sentía eso? Debería darme igual, el era un completo desconocido para mi

-_pero, puedo cambiarlos..por unos hermosos dignos de tan bella muñeca-_dijo sonriéndome el dolor de mi pecho fue sustituido por ¿felicidad?

Me recostó en una pequeña cama y con delicados movimientos removió mis ojos oscuros, cuando lo hizo pude sentir algo resbalar de mis cuencas…era rojo y espeso "EL" me limpio ese extraño liquido para después colocarme mis nuevos ojos.

_-estas lista, mirate en ese espejo_ –me puso en frente de un espejo enorme, mis ojos ahora era de un hermoso color carmín que podrían resaltar hasta en la oscuridad mas profunda, creo que iban bien conmigo y mi expresión seria, desde que recuerdo mi expresión nunca ah cambiado siempre eh estado con la mirada triste y los labios caídos.

_Te vez tan bonita_-dijo jugueteando con mi cabello azul oscuro-_creo que debería adornar tu cabello con algo …_-dijo dándose la media vuelta y buscando algo entre todos los cajones de aquel lugar, mientras "EL" estaba distraído, me mire en el espejo…me sentía feliz

"EL" volvió con una diadema con una flor en un lado me la puso en mi extraño cabello azul .

-_estas feliz ¿verdad?_- me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios y en efecto, lo estaba .

_Es hora de descansar, por hoy, te dejare dormir en mi recamara, aun a si, tengo algunas cosas que hacer_-dijo llevándome a una habitación diferente y recostándome en su cama-_buenas noches…Yuuki-_sentencio "EL" para dejarme sola en la enorme habitación.

A la mañana siguiente "EL" me tomo entre sus manos sonriendo y dijo:

_-durante la noche, te construí un estante solo para ti, para que las personas que vengan se asombren de tu belleza y solo puedan mirarte a ti además..para que los demás no te puedan hacer daño-_mientras me cepillaba el cabello…los demás..seguro se refiere a los otros juguetes .

Salimos de la habitación y en efecto había un hermoso y enorme estante hecho de madera tallada y con el mas delicado cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la tienda,"EL" me coloco con extremo cuidado y dijo:

_-ya es hora de abrir, te apuesto a que cuando los niños entren vas a acaparar sus miradas_-

En efecto, apenas abrió la juguetería los niños entraban y salían y como dijo "EL" todos los niños se empujaban para aunque sea 5 segundos para verme.

Varias madres y padres preguntaron a "EL"mi precio "EL" les decía que yo no estaba a la venta incluso hubo varios que, por cumplir el capricho de sus hijos le ofrecían una gran cantidad de dinero pero "EL" se negaba rotundamente a mi venta.

Las semanas pasaron y yo seguía siendo el centro de atención jóvenes y adultos llegaban a admirar a la hermosa muñeca de ojos carmín, "EL" siempre se encargaba de que estuviera limpia, me cuidaba mas que a sus otros juguetes, y siempre que lo hacia podía sentir sus miradas llenas de odio clavarse en mi pues como ya dije los muñecos somos muy posesivos con nuestros dueños.

Cierto dia, después de cerrar la juguetería "EL" fue a mi estante y como todas las noches me dice "_buenas noches yuuki" para después retirarse a su habitación._

Todo estaba en silencio absoluto, una tenue luz entraba por la parte baja de la puerta alumbrando un poco la habitación, todo se sentía tan tranquilo, cerre mis ojos, hasta que esa tranquilidad se vio destruida por el sonido de mi estante abrirse, abri los ojos y lo que vi, fue a todos los demás muñecos y juguetes de "PADRE" como se referían todos los juguetes a "EL"

Estaban dispuestos a acabar conmigo, no iban a soportar mas el hecho de que "PADRE" tuviera preferencia conmigo, iban a destruirme para que todo volviera a ser como antes..antes de mi llegada…NO….yo no permitiría que me destruyeran iba a luchar para seguir "viviendo" y darle las gracias a "EL" por todo lo que ah hecho por mi.

Sin mas,todos los juguetes de "PADRE" se abalanzaron contra mi, sacándome de mi estante tirándome al frio suelo,por suerte uno de los pequeños soldaditos de madera que "EL" solia hacer para los niños barones esta cerca, como pude le quite su espada, todos esos muñecos se fueron contra mi, trataba de herir a los demás muñecos y torpemente lo lograba ya que eran demasiados para mi, cada vez que les clavaba esa pequeña espada esa sustancia roja y espesa salía de sus cuerpos de trapo, uno por uno los fui acabandono permitiría que se quedaran con "EL", hasta que en efecto todos estaban en el suelo cubiertos por esa cosa roja deje caer la espada..

Que pensaría de mi "EL" al ver que le eh hecho daño a sus demás creaciones seguro se enfadaría mucho..pero no fue a si.

"EL" llego y miro un par de segundos la escena

_-estoy feliz yuuki…_-dijo caminando hacia mi y cargándome para después limpiarme aquella sustancia roja y no dijo nada mas, me puso de nuevo en el estante, recogió los restos de los muñecos y limpio aquello rojo para retirarse a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente podía escuchar ruido de su cuarto de trabajo, talvez estaría haciendo mas juguetes, me sentía mal a si que sin mas, baje de mi estante y camine hacia su cuarto de trabajo, la puerta estaba abierta, permanecí justo en la entrada mirándolo fijamente, era cierto, estaba haciendo mas juguetes , "EL" volteo hacia mi y se sorprendió no lo aguante mas y deje salir una lagrima

_-vaya, que muñequita mas traviesa saliendo de su estante, no te sientas mal, de hecho iba a ser nuevos juguetes a si que me ahorraste el tiempo de deshacerme de ellos_-dijo acercándose a mi, agachándose y limpiando mis lagrimas-_ademas, tienes que estar feliz, te eh encontrado un buen dueño yo ya no estare mas aquí a si que eh buscado la persona indicada para que se haga cargo de ti-_¡¿nuevo dueño?¡…que palabras mas desconsoladoras, sentía de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho, hace tanto que no lo sentía queria gritar pero no podía estaba tan devastada

_Apuesto a que te has de preguntar porque no estare…simplemente no te lo puedo decir,no entenderías-_en ese momento tocaron "EL" camino hasta la puerta yo lo segui pero me escondi detrás de un estante, en ese momento entro una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco hasta los hombros que llevaba un hermoso vestido color morado.

"EL" al verla hizo una reverencia, y se incoó a los mies de la mujer

_-es un honor tenerla nuevamente aquí Angela-sama-_dijo "EL"

-_cambio de planes, mañana mismo tienes que partir para hacer el trabajo_-dijo la tal Angela mirando mal a "EL"

-_p-pero Angela-sama..no puedo mañana ¡ aun tengo cosas por hacer, tengo a alguien importante a quien cuidar además-_"EL"no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Angela le dio una bofetada, en ese momento…sentía un odio inmenso hacia esa mujer,no se quien es ni que sea de "EL" pero cualquiera que le haga daño a mi salvador merece odio y desearle la muerte de mi parte ya que..no puedo hacer nada mas que eso ya que soy nada mas una muñeca

-_cuantas veces eh de decirte que no me contestes?¡ solamente eres un estorbo pero necesito de ti,si no fuera por eso créeme que yo no estaría aquí, además , a quien podrías cuidar¡no eres mas que un bufón que solo esta para hacer reir a los demás, no eres nadie..entiéndelo -_"EL" agacho la cabeza y pude ver que se mordió el labio para evitar…¿lagrimas?

-_lo siento Angela-sama..partiré mañana mismo -_dijo "EL" levantando la mirada

-_esta bien hasta entonces_-continuo Angela para salir sin decir mas de la tienda.

"EL" se quedo unos minutos parado en la puerta, sin hacer ruido me devolví a el cuarto de trabajo, un par de segundos mas tarde "EL" llego y todos los juguetes que había hecho hasta ese momento los arrogo a un contenedor de basura y se sentó a escribir una carta...me sentía mal..que sin pensarlo…le abrase la pierna "EL" se sorprendió del contacto que volteo inmediatamente y me acaricio la cabeza .

-_seguramente tu dueño vendrá pronto por ti…prométeme que no te moveras con tu nuevo dueño…tu nuevo dueño cree que solo eres una simple muñeca, tu nuevo dueño no sabe nada pero aun a si, tu nuevo dueño te cuidara bien_-PARA YA¡…eso pensé, cada ves que decía "nuevo dueño" me lastimaba…yo no quería a nadie mas de dueño que a "EL"…me aferre mas a su perna…al menos queria llevar su esencia por unos días…

En ese momento, escuche que tocaron ¿sera Angela? Me pregunte..hasta que escuche que la voz ronca de un hombre se escucho

"_oye chico, ¿esta ahí? Vengo por la muñeca de ojos carmín-_ …NO AUN NO¡ quiero estar mas con "EL" no me quiero ir, de nuevo ese dolor…de mis ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas.

-_oh vaya, tu nuevo dueño llego antes de lo acordado..vamos a arreglarte para que vayas con el-_dijo cargándome …esta seria la ultima vez que sentiría sus manos tocarme…eta seria la ultima vez que sentiría sus ojos mirarme…esta seria la ultima vez que estaría con "EL" mi salvador, mi dios, mi dueño, mi padre, mi sueño.

Me cepillo mi cabello azul me limpio los zapatos y dijo:

_-no te muevas, tu nuevo dueño no sabe que eres especial…-_tomo mi pequeña cabeza y la beso para después meter la mitad de mi cuerpo en una caja de cartón, antes de que me introdujera completa tome su mano y la bese…durante este tiempo nunca pude decirle "gracias"…se quedo mirándome un par de segundos y me sonrio, metiéndome completamente en la caja de cartón…

-_se buena_..-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de cerrar la tapa de la caja.

Toma la caja en sus brazos y abrió la puerta.

-_señor Rosse, lamento la demora, estaba dándole unos toques finales a la muñeca..por favor..cuide bien de ella..-_

_-tenme sin cuidado, te aseguro que estará de lo mas a salvo en mi mansión-_dijo riendo-_fue un placer hacer trato contigo Keinz_

_-lo mismo me encantaría decirle señor Rosse-_escuche susurrar a "EL"-_igualmente fue un placer-_contesto a mi ahora dueño.

-_bueno ,aun hay luz en el cielo ,eso quiere decir que tengo asuntos pendientes aun, llevare la muñeca a casa y después a continuar con el trabajo, nos vemos Keinz-_pude sentir como el hombre subía a la carroza y esta tomaba camino….no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos pero..aun no entendía porque pasaba eso…el extraño liquido rojo era sangre y también la poseía…tal vez por eso era especial.

Después de viajar un rato el hombre bajo conmigo en brazos y escuche que llamaba a una niña, a una tal Ann.

_-cielo, mira lo que te eh traido..-_dijo el hombre entregándome a unos brazos mas pequeños

-_¿Qué es papa que es?_-pregunto la niña ah el hombre

-_eso no lo sabrás hasta que no la abras-_dijo el hombre-_me tengo que ir Ann..espero disfrutes tu regalo._

Escuche como se iba el hombre y sentía a la niña correr por las escaleras, escuche el abrir y cerrar de puertas, seguramente de su habitación, sentí que se subió a su cama y comenzó a abrir la caja hasta que, por fin logra sacarme.

-_una…¿muñeca?...pero que fea¡ a que clase de persona se le ocurre ponerle ojos rojos pelo azul y una expresión tan fría a una muñeca?¡-_dijo jalando mi cabello-_sin duda eres el peor regalo de cumpleaños-_

Creo que no le había gustado nada ya que comenzó a tirar de mi cabello, me rompió el brazo izquierdo, me estrello varias veces contra la pared cuarteando mi piel, y me clavo una aguja en mi carmín ojo derecho finalmente me arrojo contra el suelo y se fue...segundos después..mi ojo comenzó a sangrar…tenia miedo…queria a "PADRE" de vuelta lo quería..quería abrazarlo y sentir su esencia de nuevo.

Horas después,una mujer vestida de gris, supongo la criada, limpio la habitación y al verme tirada en el suelo sin dudarlo me arrojo a la bolsa de basura.

Podia sentir que me llevaban afuera de la mansión y me arrojaban a una carreta…seguramente me llevaran a un basurero.

Y en efecto sentía como alguien arrojaba la bolsa en la que me encontraba al suelo para escuchar el sonido de los caballos irse…pase horas en esa bolsa…no lo soportaría mas…termine en el mismo lugar donde empecé.

Arañe con todas mis fuerzas la bolsa y finalmente se rompió, Sali de esa bolsa y mire al cielo…

Es oscuro…muy oscuro como mis ojos antes de que "EL" los arreglara para mi..mire un poco a mi alrededor…y de inmediato reconocí la calle, esa era la misma calle donde "EL" me encontró, sin pensarlo dos veces como Sali en busca de la juguetería, si "EL" se tenia que ir al dia siguiente al menso lo vería para darle las gracias.

Camine por las oscuras y solitarias calles cojeando un poco sosteniendo con mi mano izquierda mi brazo derecho que estaba roto y con mi ojo sangrando en el camino vi a uno que otro ebrio que me miraban de manera extraña, seguramente cuando despierten mañana creerán que fue producto de su borrachera, por eso no eh de preocuparme .

Después de tanto caminar llegue al lugar en el que probé la felicidad.

Como pude toque la puerta con las fuerzas que me quedaban para ser escuchada, vi como la luz de la juguetería se prendía y escuche unos pazos atrás de la puerta, hasta que abrió…

"EL" se quedo mirando un par de segundos al frente esperando al que había tocado la puerta, por inercia bajo la mirada..y me vio se quedo atónito al verme en esas condiciones a si que sin pensarlo me tomo entre sus manos…se sentía bien..estaba feliz de nuevo.

"EL" me llevo a su cuarto de trabajo y me sento en una pequeña silla en la mesa ,me lavo, me volvió a reemplazar mi brazo y lo mismo con mi ojo carmín..estaba feliz, extrañaba que el me tocara…me sentía llena de nuevo

-_lo lamento yuuki…nunca debí venderte, nunca debí dejarte ir no me imagino lo que as de haber sufrido_-dijo agachando la cabeza yo,con mis pequeñas manos de muñeca tome su cara y bese su mejilla, nunca durante el tiempo que estuve con el había hablado a si que sin mas lo dije…

_-gra-gracias por todo..gracias por haberme dado vida de nuevo, garcias por haber cuidado de mi , gracias por hacer todo lo posible para que este bien,gracias por hacerme feliz…gracias…mi dios mi señor mi salvador mi padre…mi sueño…-_dije sin despegar mis maños de su cara, me sentía aliviada..me sentía feliz de poder habérselo dicho y creo que " EL" estaba feliz de oír eso

"EL" me miro y me abrazo, nuestro tiempo juntos era corto ya que se tenia que ir a la mañana siguiente, dormimos abrazados esa noche, hasta que amaneció.

El sol apenas se asomaba y "EL" ya tenia todo listo para irse estaba en la puerta de la juguetería y sus ultimas palabras fueron:

-_espera pacientemente, se buena….volveré….volveré por ti..te lo prometo-_sin mas tomo sus cosas y se fue, dejándome sola en la juguetería, como pude me subí al mostrador que daba para la calle y pude apreciar su figura marcharse no sin antes voltear y despedirse con la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro…

.

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo ah pasado desde que "EL" me prometió volver,la tienda se ah deteriorado además todo ah cambiado ahora en lugar de usar carrozas usan algo llamado auto, las mujeres ya no usan vestidos ampones, los hombres ya no visten traje , algunas personas pasan por la tienda con dibujos marcados en su piel, tal vez les dolio cuando se los dibujaron, en ocasiones personas entran a la juguetería tratando de llevarse algo pero nunca los dejo, siempre que me ven terminan corriendo.

Todas las noches, me acomodo en la cama de "EL" como siempre miro por la ventana y espero su regreso…

"gracias por todo Drocell Keinz….vuelve pronto"

De mis ojos unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron…escuche un ruido en la parte delantera de la tienda me asuste porque desde hace bastante nadie ha vuelto a entrar y escuche una voz…era su voz….

_-yuuki..eh vuelto por ti…anda vámonos aun lugar donde estaremos juntos_-un nudo se me hizo en mi garganta..era el..sin duda era el….

"EL" mi salvador, mi dios, mi dueño, mi padre, mi sueño..mi amado Drocell Keinz

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sinceramente garcias al que llego hasta el final , creo que ah quedado un poco largo jeje

Sinceramente…al escribir..se me hizo un nudo en la garganta..es que no se…se me hizo bonito ¿no? Y no lo dogo por ser mi historia si porque bueno, ustedes entienden

¿Qué les pareció?

¿les gusto?

¿nos les gusto?

¿estuvo interesante?

¿estuvo aburrido?

Díganme que opinan, sinceramente nunca había puesto tanto entusiasmo al escribir un fic a si que no se que es lo que opinen espero se hayan entretenido leyendo y gracias por leer en serio gracias

¿meresco review?


End file.
